Pain
by madelyn09
Summary: Ziat. Liat is hurting and it's Ziva's fault. Takes place after the fight scene in "Enemies Domestic" which was incredibly hot with SO much sexual tension. Just saying.


_**Pain**_

**A/N: So this is a story about Ziva and Liat. They're together but Liat is hurting and it's mostly Ziva's fault. Takes place after the fight scene in "Enemies Domestic" which was incredibly hot!**

"What are you doing here?"

The words pierced through Ziva's heart as she heard the amount of hurt and pain hidden within. She knew the other woman would have this type of reaction. She knew that what had happened earlier that day was uncalled for, and even though it was both parties fault, it was mainly Ziva's. She had started the fight between the two women knowing Liat's past. The older Israeli had mistaken the other woman's words and had reacted when Liat tried to stop her by placing a forceful hand onto Ziva's shoulder.

"I live here." Ziva responded. She spoke softly, wishing that her soft tone would help soothe the situation a bit.

Liat had her arms crossed; she was protectively hugging herself tight. "We will have to see about that."

A short silence passed between the two women before Ziva asked, "Did I hurt you?"Her voice filled with concern and worry. However, she continued to look at the floor, she did not want to see the angry fire in Liat's eyes nor did she want to see any physical damage she may have caused in the earlier fight.

"I am fine." Liat answered in a harsh tone.

Ziva finally gathered the courage to look up at the other woman. She could see no visible bruises but she imagined a few would start to form. Looking to Liat's eyes, Ziva could see light anger and the redness which suggested that the Mossad Agent had been crying earlier.

"Liat, I did not mean to hurt you. It was a reflex." Ziva tried to explain, moving closer to Liat.

Liat took a subtle step back, creating distance between the two women. "Do not come closer."

Ziva felt a tear come to her eye. She had hurt the woman she loved and she had caused Liat to close off the small opening that she had been making for the seven months they had been dating. "It is just us. You do not need to be strong."

Liat glared at Ziva, trying to keep the anger alive. In honesty though, Liat was not angry with Ziva, she was pained by her. For most of her life, the younger woman had been brutally hurt by the ones she loved and when Ziva threw the first attack, Liat felt her whole world start to crash again.

Liat had grown up to love her father but when she was twelve years old, her mother had left them which caused her father to become an alcoholic. When Liat's father would come home drunk he would beat her or when he had drunk friends come home with him, the man would allow them to rape her. The young Liat would spend most nights crying and would avoid going home as much as possible, but as the years went on the abuse continued. Eventually Liat became numb to the pain. She built a clear wall around herself and learned quickly not to resist when her father hit her and to fake enjoyment when the dirty men violated her.

Living with this horror for most of her teenage years, Liat finally escaped with the help of a high school sweetheart. His name was Caine and he seemed perfect. Liat had trusted the young man and allowed him to break through a small portion of the clear wall, until one night he turned into her father and became an abusive drunk.

Liat had loved little and the love she gave was only reciprocated with abuse. Before the younger woman had met Ziva, Liat did not believe in the possibility of someone loving her.

Ziva's reflexes and the fight that had commenced between the two had hurt Liat and had caused the memories to resurface.

"Liat, please forgive me. I would never want to intentionally hurt you." Ziva stated, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you."

Liat shook her head, her body beginning to shake, "No. No, you will turn out like the others."

"I will not!" Ziva exclaimed. Swiftly she moved across the room to Liat, gently grabbing the young Israeli's crossed arms. "I will not treat you like those monsters. You are too important to me and I would never want to hurt you. I made an awful mistake that I regret immensely but it was not intentional." Ziva's voice dropped to a whisper, her gaze moving to the ground as she softly spoke, "I am so so sorry for causing you pain."

Liat collapsed into Ziva's arms. Her body rocking with sobs as she cried out all of her pain. All of the pain from her past and the sudden pain she had felt earlier that day.

Ziva held her tight, lowering their bodies to the floor as she kissed Liat's soft hair. A trickle of tears fell from Ziva's eyes as she saw her lover cry in pain. The two women sat in silence on the floor, their bodies pressed together as they each held the other tight. One for the stability and the need for contact, and the other for protection, protecting the woman she loves.

Liat straddled Ziva's hips as she lifted her head from the woman's chest and forcefully pressed her lips to Ziva's. The kiss was raw, lustful and passionate. Liat's tongue had surged its way into the older woman's mouth, immediately taking complete control. The younger Israeli's hands gripped hard at Ziva's body, grabbing and pinching her breasts through the annoying clothing.

Ziva moaned into Liat's mouth, enjoying the painful sensations that roamed over her tan body. The woman's mind began to get lost in the feel of Liat and the neediness of her touches until Ziva could taste the salty tears that continued to travel down Liat's cheeks mixing with their kiss.

"Wait." Ziva instructed, lightly pushing Liat away from her body.

Liat cupped Ziva's cheek, "No, I need this, Zi. I need to focus on something else. I need to focus on you. Let me force my attention all on you." The younger woman whispered the last part, her lips hovering over Ziva's.

Ziva nodded, softly kissing Liat before she whispered, "I am yours to use."

Liat passionately kissed her lover; this kiss was not only filled with lust and want but trust. Placing her hands onto Ziva's shoulders, Liat pressed Ziva down flat to the ground, never breaking their kiss before ripping Ziva's shirt open, revealing two rounded breasts supported by a simple black bra. Moving her lips down the woman's neck, Liat kissed and licked the soft skin until she reached Ziva's collarbone, sucking hard, intentionally leaving marks.

A slight moan escaped from deep in Ziva's throat, her fingers tangled in the roots of Liat's silky hair. The younger woman began to trace the outline of Ziva's bra with her tongue, covering the soft, curvy skin that she had learned to memorize in the past months. Lifting Ziva, Liat unclasped the woman's bra, releasing two tan breasts with nipples slightly erected.

Liat bent her head down, her mouth taking the full right nipple between her lips while her fingers pinched and twisted the left nipple. Ziva's body arched into Liat's mouth, silently begging for more contact. The younger woman dragged her finger nails down Ziva's stomach, red lines appearing on the Israeli's torso. Liat's fingers rubbing the smooth skin above the older Israeli's jeans before unbuttoning the pants and slipping them off her hips along with Ziva's underwear. Liat pressed a finger to Ziva's clit, applying hard pressure as she moved in a circular motion.

A gasp escaped from Ziva's lips, her hands urgently pressing Liat lower down her body. Liat could smell the burning arousal between Ziva's legs and the younger woman dipped her tongue between her lover's folds, tasting the distinct spices that were Ziva.

"More." Ziva said while her hands tangled in the other woman's hair, pressing Liat closer to her body.

Liat teasingly slipped her tongue into Ziva, her lips covering the woman's sex and sucking hard onto Ziva's clit, causing her hips to buck forward into the woman. One hand gripped the older Israeli's hips, holding them down firmly while her opposite hand continuously dragged her nails down Ziva's torso then massaged the burning flesh.

Liat pushed her tongue deep into Ziva, moving it in and out of the woman. She set a fast pace, occasionally sucking on Ziva's clit. One hand still placed onto the woman's hip, the opposite hand roughly palming Ziva's breast.

Ziva moaned loudly, the word 'fuck' coming from her mouth. Liat quickly took a breath before forcing her tongue back into Ziva. She could feel the older Israeli's walls start to contract, clenching at her tongue as Ziva came close to orgasm. Dragging her finger nails, Liat scraped and rubbed Ziva's clit. The rough motions and deep, fast strokes of the woman's tongue sent Ziva into her sexual high.

"Oh…yes….Liat!" Ziva exclaimed as she came hard.

A few more thrusts before Liat pulled out, kissing her way up Ziva's body until she met the woman's lips. Passionately kissing the other woman, forcing Ziva to taste her own unique flavor. Ziva wrapped her arms tight around Liat, pressing the younger Israeli close to her naked body.

"I love you." Ziva whispered, kissing Liat's cheek.

Liat looked into Ziva's eyes and she could see Ziva's genuine care for her. For the first time in her life, Liat could say those three little words, knowing that she would always hear them in return.

"I love you."


End file.
